


【生化危机4】复生(pwp迈克x里昂，路人x里昂)

by z2527751



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z2527751/pseuds/z2527751
Summary: 前情提要：2004年西班牙，在拯救总统女儿的任务中，由于路易斯的失误，里昂只得注射虫母虫卵①来防止寄生虫孵化，而虫母的丢失导致萨德勒一怒之下杀死里昂，激活了本需要几个月来孵化的虫母虫卵，而后里昂在所有人都不知道的情况下被虫母的再生能力复活并和虫母融合，成为了孕育寄生虫的“雌性”个体并会天然的吸引其他宿主进行交配，萨德发现这件事后就直接控制了他，并带着他偷偷离开西班牙，前往某个偏僻的岛屿重新开始酝酿光明教的复兴，而里昂被萨德勒控制，失去大部分的自主意识，成为寄生虫基因筛选进化的母体，麻木的履行着交配和繁衍的职责。与此篇设定相通的前篇包括：【生化危机】简短的剧情(路易斯/里昂，pwp?未完 )http://tuozaizi.lofter.com/post/3ad859_e62bac0【生化危机】寄生(pwp，路人/里昂)http://tuozaizi.lofter.com/post/3ad859_ef20b41d





	【生化危机4】复生(pwp迈克x里昂，路人x里昂)

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：本篇包含以下重口内容：路人，轮奸，双龙甚至三龙，触手，虫奸，拳交以及产卵，请确保能够接受和承受以上内容再往下观看，如果阅读过程中感到不适，请立即退出。

————————————————————————

 

我是迈克，隶属美国空军的一名战斗机驾驶员，同时也于CIA受训作为特工为总统服务。2004年，我接到上级的任务驾驶直升机前往西班牙一个神秘军事基地去支援某个名为里昂·肯尼迪的特工。途中遇到海风，飞行被迫延误，我甚至想好了如何解释之时，联络人员告诉我支援任务终止，里昂·肯尼迪已死，任务改为接替肯尼迪特工完成营救人质的任务。

我接收了人质的照片和里昂阵亡的位置坐标，潜入坐标所在的海岛，前往营救总统的女儿艾什莉。由于同事里昂的死亡引起了我的负面情绪，找到艾什莉时我们一路相处不合，但由于得到了里昂生前留下的信息，我带着她迅速的突破防线很快就逃到了一个隐秘的港口。正要跑向停泊着的汽艇，后面追兵密密麻麻的涌了过来，我留下垫后，催促艾什莉快逃，看到小女孩流下眼泪背向我跑向汽艇，我知道我们的关系也许是和解了，虽然我也即将接受我的命运。

身后汽艇开动的声音响起，我的枪子弹所剩无几，回头看到身后艾什莉已经安全逃离，我放下枪像个英雄一样背对敌人迎接死亡，随着身后受到重击，我失去了意识。

————————————

再度醒来时，我已身处于陌生的环境。这是一个位于欧洲大陆边缘的偏僻岛屿——这是我四处调查所得知的信息——光明教在西班牙被重挫之后搬离到了这里，这里的人也如西班牙那时一样被寄生虫感染，更糟糕的是，我也被他们注射了寄生虫卵。

尽管我能够自由活动，但对变异的恐惧依然侵袭着我的神经，我寄希望于那台清除艾什莉体内寄生虫的机器，但不幸的是，我随后便发现仅有的杀死虫卵的机器已经被销毁了。

虽然期望落空，但我还是抱着先逃回美国再想办法的希望，寻找着逃生的路线。而在这个搜寻出路的过程中，我意外的在某个阴暗的巷子里发现了那个我未能救得的特工，里昂·肯尼迪。

虽然我只在照片上看过他一眼，但令人印象深刻的面容和发型让我确定那是他。

他表情看起来很不安，满脸是汗，更奇怪的是，他身上穿着的长袍像极了光明教教徒的样式。尽管有许多疑点，但发现他还活着的喜悦盖过了一切，这使我以满怀欣喜的声音叫住了他——

他听到自己的名字显然很震惊，看着我的神情带着一丝委婉的不信任，但他没有逃走，而是听我介绍了我自己，并露出欣慰的表情为我的生还表达祝贺，正当我为多了同路的战友而兴奋，满脸欢喜的策划一起逃离之时，他脸上忽然浮现出十分奇怪的表情央求道：  
 “迈克——别靠近我——”

我不知道怎么形容他的表情，那像是有点疯了或者磕嗨了的样子，脸颊和眼圈泛着病态的潮红。他捂着肚子边弯腰边后退，全身发着冷颤和虚汗…我前去扶他，他躲闪不及便被我握住了腕子，而奇怪的是他被抓住后倒是好像变得依赖起来，似乎想要挣脱又不舍得，只听见他口中发出咿咿呀呀的奇怪声音，呼吸急促，他抬起头，用一种难以形容的黏浊眼神看着我，“救救我，救救我……”他这样胡乱呢喃着，手放开一直遮挡着的腹部——  
 腹部，那里像是有什么在里面钻似的，透过光明教的袍子看到，那里正可怕的一块一块鼓起！我吓得赶紧松了手，他央求似的一点点向边上挪动，蓝眼睛里流出了泪：

“迈克……我已经……不行了……”

他抓住边上的墙体，双腿失去力气的跪下来。他垂着头痛苦呜咽的声音让人无法狠下心逃离，我忐忑的走过去，抓着他的手想把他拉起来，但他忽然反抓住我的手，我诧异的发现，他刚才还是蓝色的眼睛此时变成了诡异的鲜红色。

他注视我的瞳孔里的好像有些可怕的东西在燃烧，颤抖的汗津津的手解开我的裤头，好像饿了好几天似的匆忙吞下我的阴茎。

我被这难以置信的情景吓得不能动弹，他奋力吞吐着，甚至不顾呕吐反应把龟头深深的埋进喉咙里。刺激太过强烈，冲刷着我的理智与灵魂，我被迫仰起头深深吸气，手狠狠抓住他后脑的头发死命挤进温热的嘴里，一下又一下的，里昂的嘴被我像用飞机杯一样的狠狠抽插，他乖顺的任我使用，暗金的发丝柔软的黏在额上，仰头看我的眼神空洞而情色。

忽而激烈的口交停下了，他又一次捂住腹部低头，痛苦的叫声听起来莫名的色情，他抬头时眼睛又变回蓝色，那里面盛满的泪水就像处女一样圣洁，他以手撑地向后挪动着试图远离我，但我却像中了邪一样反向他逼近。

这次他的理智没能留多久，随着蓝色的消退红色的妖异占领上风，他也捂着肚子张开着双腿引诱我前进，那腿间布满了形状奇特的纹身，盘踞着身体引发人产生性意味的联想。

我蹲下身抓住了一只脚踝，却忽然好像理智回笼一样不知道自己究竟在做什么。而他可不打算顾念我的反悔，顺势欺身压上来，把我推倒在地上对准我的阴茎就坐了下去。

我从未设想过会有和男人做爱的一天，但湿滑的又绞紧的穴道把我什么想法都吞噬了，我看着他上下起伏的腰身，清楚的认识到他的袍子底下什么也没穿，就好像随时准备好被人干那样。他在我阴茎上操着自己，裸露的腹部又一次开始鼓动，他露出之前那样痛苦又极乐的痴态，口中喃喃着“救命”之类的字眼，充满情欲的呻吟就好像他的内脏也在被操一样。

这幅超出常态的景象折射出的恐怖侵袭了我，我忍着疯狂的快感抓住他用力摇晃，大喊着：

“里昂！——里昂！——你到底怎么了！你的肚子里到底是什么东西在动？！快告诉我！！”

里昂丝毫不打算停下，他一边努力吞吐着我的阴茎，一边用他那诡异的瞳孔看着我，随即他眯起眼抬头，一点粉色舌尖从难耐的喘息中探出，一只手向下伸去抚触湿淋淋的，正被肉棒撑满的穴口。他打开的双腿让他手中的动作一览无余——他正试图将手指挤进正被阴茎干着的穴口。他一边进行着这可怕的举动，一边发出像恶魔一样的声音：  
“那些孩子们……在肚子里干我……”

说着他仿佛被肚子里的东西操到高潮了一般，眼球上翻着，手指也顺势的挤进穴口的缝隙里。  
“这里，肠道里，好难受，好舒服……”  
他垂下的眼里又蓄满了泪，不知是否错觉，蓝色从中一闪而过，  
“我已经……回不去了……”

没一会，他又重新开始上下动作，并且手中伸入的手指加到了两根。我好像被他身上的绝望侵袭，开始顺从的配合他的动作，手抚上他身上那些暗红色的纹路，这些纹路像血管经络一样在他全身遍布，卷曲的形状像暗示一样把特工饱满强健的躯体勾勒得性感色情。

我手握上他的腰部主动向上挺动，尽管有太多事情无从得解，但我明白他这些变化多半是寄生虫感染的结果，这个为了救人情愿牺牲自己生命的男人，尽管变成了这个样子，他也曾是一个真正的英雄。我看着自己手上的静脉里已经开始游走的虫卵，心头冒出堕落的念头——我们的国家也未必能再度接纳他们变得像怪物一样的子民。何不留下来陪他，即使我们的神智都被这些怪物啄食一空，只剩一具麻木的躯壳，但我能在剩余的时间里记得他，也算聊胜于无的一点安慰吧。

随着手指的开拓，他的举动越发令我惊心，我很难想象人类的直肠拉伸极限，只是出自本能的恐惧他破坏自己身体的举动，我用力抓住他的手制止，他却好像毫不介意一样拉开穴口与阴茎的缝隙，里面粉色的穴肉还在颤抖，一张一合。

地面传来稀稀落落的脚步声，周围不知不觉就多了几号人，他们好像对此场景习以为常一样麻木的走近，自然而然的，靠近的人解开了自己的裤头，我忙不迭的意图起身，但阴茎却被他湿软的穴道挟持住，里昂低下身伏在我身上，未等享受我身体熨帖的温暖，我就看到他用手掰开被干的发红的臀肉，像展示一般以手指拉开扩张过的穴口。随着下身一阵窒息般的挤压快感，他的喘息声拔高，另一根阴茎的进入把我死死的钉在原地——

这太可怕了，连我也未能抗住快感的刺激又一次抓住他的屁股猛烈抽插起来，他身后的男人更是毫无顾忌的疯狂向深处捣弄着，合着抽插的水声，他被拽着头发抬起头，被两根阴茎同时干让他露出了一点正常被强奸的人应有的痛苦表情，但他淫荡的声调还是传达出享乐的本质。

口水顺着无法合上的嘴角滑落，我忍不住压下他的头吮吸这双唇瓣，舌头在仿佛是甜的口腔里搅动，下身重重的顶入然后把他喉中被顶出的淫乱呻吟混合着唾液吞下。我放开他微红肿着的唇，他的红眼睛意外的有些出神的看着我的脸，好像在思考什么又想不通一般。

随着身边又有几人走近，那甜美的唇被夺去，被塞入另一根阴茎粗暴的冲撞着。而下身阴茎突然传来更多的挤压感，抬头才发现后面的男人正把自己抓着臀部的两手拇指挤进已经塞了两根肉棒的穴口，他就贴着自己粗壮的手指捣进湿淋的穴，狠狠抵在深处激的里昂浑身发颤。

我意识到他们会这么做的意图时，那人身后果然又靠近一人，前人让出了腿和拇指的空位，后面那人就靠着蛮劲把阴茎塞进了我和另一人阴茎的缝隙，令我被刺激的大叫起来，里昂更是吐出了口中的阴茎猛烈的咳嗽起来，他被三根肉棒撑开到极致，口中不断发出难以适应的哀叫，但我上方的两根阴茎不管不顾的抽插起来，而且一次比一次深，一次比一次用力。里昂像是坏掉了一般随着抽插发出呻吟，并且越来越露出享受其中的表情，穴道里的温度就像要着火一般，把疯狂传染给在场的每一个人。

我终于按捺不住随着他们一起，像要把里昂干死似的疯狂捣弄，终于在顶点筋疲力尽的射了出来。我的阴茎滑出来后，其他人的抽插搅动我的精液发出情色的声响。尽管我的使命已经结束了，但里昂似乎仍不想放开我，仿佛贴着我能得到安全感似的。

随之，身后那个男人也射了，而每一次有人完事，就有另一人接力一般代替前者再次插进那个空位里。不知出于什么原因，他们每个人都不约而同的选择了内射，我察觉到他们每在里昂体内射出一次，里昂腿间的纹身就会多出一道。

股间到腿部密密麻麻的纹身，使我突然意识到他身上到底发生过什么，我甚至惊恐的想到他肚子里那些钻动的东西与这些疯狂举动之间的联系，这怎么可能会是普通的寄生虫感染？！这简直就像是一场孵化繁衍的仪式！！眼前里昂的脸潮红汗湿，眼里空洞而湿润，透着一股情色的魅力，他好像理所当然一般，雌伏在我和这些其他寄生虫宿主身下，好像认可了自己天然就是雌性一样。初次见面时痛苦而隐忍的那双蓝眼睛还历历在目，这时我好像突然不认识眼前这个人，麻木的看着他傀儡一样被摆布着，每一条纹身都像是屈辱的证明，写满了母狗，婊子之类的字眼，怎样的宗教才会把一个优秀的特工，用来充当性欲和孕育的奴隶，如果有，那一定是恶魔，而我恐怕是身处地狱，才得以目睹此景。

即便知道了他们行动的缘由，也无法承受一个人类头上爆出的触手代替阴茎插进里昂体内的场景——随着夜幕降临，他们当中有些人的头炸开，喷出形态可怖的触手，触手的粗细和长度都是人类阴茎无法比拟的，尽管我的退出已经让出了相当的空位，但同时被一根阴茎和一条粗壮的触手插入的冲击还是让里昂被迫尖叫起来，他贴在我身前的腹部被顶起，那触手从长度上仿佛能直通胃部，若不是肠道有弯曲，我十分怀疑它会否从里昂口中贯穿出来。

这些寄生虫在夜里变得更加疯狂，我被迫从中挣脱出来——呈现在我面前的，是一幅能毁掉普通人类的精神的，地狱般的场景——后加入的触手从里昂口腔插进去，一直深入到难以置信的食道深处，里昂的消化道几乎被它们填满，他吃力的维持着躯体的平衡，手紧紧抓住宿主的身体以支撑住上半身，努力仰头以容纳口中触手在食道里凶狠的抽插；下半身的触手源源不断的挤入，腹部大肠的位置随入侵深度一点点鼓起，而肠道中段，之前的小寄生虫仍孜孜不倦的到处游走。腹腔里的狂躁鼓动足以摧毁任何一个普通人类的内脏，仿佛随时会撕裂皮肤破体而出，而里昂在几方的折腾下，像破败的玩偶，被冲撞得摇摇欲坠，狼狈不堪，却执着的为每一个侵犯他的怪物服务着，好像除了性和繁衍什么都不在乎，包括自己的生命。

等到这场漫长的恶魔狂欢终于告一段落，我才发现自己已经在一旁麻木的坐了许久，我脑子好像被抽空了一般，既不想着逃命，也不知愤恨为何。我逐渐能嗅到空气里弥漫着一股香气，那源头竟是被随意丢弃在地上的里昂，那明明应该被精液和泥土的腥臭包裹的肉体，却莫名显得清洁诱人，这香气好像有一股吸引力，引发我脑子里关于侵犯这个人的念头，我顿时理解这些寄生虫宿主为何会大老远的找到里昂，为什么会不约而同的选择侵犯他，与此同时，我也渐渐感觉意识有时产生断层，这一切改变使我意识到，我和其他宿主变得越来越接近，我属于人类的时间所剩不多了。

里昂几乎被淹没在精液的海洋里，尽管腹中已经被灌满了精液，但他似乎并没有从情欲中解脱出来，他体内的生物依然在孜孜不倦的鼓动，以情欲折磨着他，我在想，如果能让他身体里的东西出来，他是否能好过一些，我上前抚摸着他腹部正在鼓起的位置问道：

“它在哪里？能让它出来吗？”

里昂依然用难以理解的眼神看着我，他把一边把我的手放在腹部感受体内寄生虫的钻动，一边分开双腿把穴口暴露在我面前，我正思考他这么做的意义，忽然感到手中鼓起的触感正在向下钻，他也随着寄生虫的动作发出淫靡的呻吟，不多时，手中的鼓起的触感几乎消失在了肌肉和皮脂之下，随后，我看到他的穴口悄悄的伸出一根细小的，滑腻而肉质的触手，随之又是几根，它们把括约肌撑开一个小小的窗户，仿佛在偷窥着这个世界。我迅速的下手试图把它们拽出来，然而毫无悬念的，它们敏捷的钻回温暖的体内，除非我直接把手伸进去，否则没可能抓住他们。

“还不够。”

里昂望着空无一物的地方喃喃着。我试图拉他起身，然而他似乎根本不需要我的帮助，他像全未经历那样炼狱般的折磨一样自如的站起身，抓起扯落在一旁的袍子往身上一披就恢复了我最初见到他的样子，他仿佛十分急切的向前方一个钟塔跑去，我跟随他一起爬下通往地下的螺旋楼梯，看到眼前情景的我慌忙阻止他前行，但他好像着了魔一般越过我直接上前，而我近乎绝望的眼看着这一幕发生——

一些变异的巨大飞行怪物首先向他围攻过来，其中一个用足肢钳住他的腰部，从尾端伸出向上勾起的，约有小臂长的生殖器，压住他就往后穴挤进去，他发出绝无愉悦的痛呼，但在长的可怕的进入过程中音调一点点的转变为欢愉，那可怕的生殖器直接把他腹部的形状顶起，毫不留情的以破坏内脏的趋势向内部肏进去，他的叫声随着强力的冲撞变得断断续续，回荡在阴冷潮湿的地下把空气都染上了淫乱的色彩，很快，另一只也加入进来，毫无悬念的忽略这些可能对人类躯体产生的破坏，而一意孤行的再度将两根可怕的巨物一同挺进那个看似脆弱的穴口——

 

时间不知过去了多久，我一直注视的檐上水滴终于发出了滴落的声音，而怪物交配发出的可怖声响终于停歇，为何我还没被彻底寄生？而我也终于在苦闷的等待中厌烦了尚存的意识，失去思考能力便可一了百了，为什么不能早点结束这场荒诞的噩梦呢？

我看向终于像是坏掉的瘫倒在地上的里昂，仿佛再激不起一点同情的涟漪，也许我自己也逐渐失去了人类的心，也许他在我的眼中已经无法被定义为人类，即便是承受下了这些普通人承受一次就会被撕碎四分五裂的事情，他也能享受那些病态的快感。现在，他也累了，他的穴口无法合上，还张开着手腕粗细的洞，里面粉色的穴肉上湿淋的白浊液体犹可见，仿佛吸引着人再度插入进去。

随着一声低吟，里昂体内那暴躁鼓动着的寄生虫终于像是要出来了，看着他越发激烈和淫乱的喘息，我甚至无法定义他到底算是在生产还是在被他的“孩子”操。

我蹲下身触上他腹部光滑的肌肉纹理，忽而他的身体在我眼前一点点的开裂，露出狰狞的血肉，他的腰侧颈部长出了仿佛骨质般的硬甲，心脏的位置涌出肉质的触手，一点点的覆盖他四处开裂的皮肤——

他即将要变成怪物了，我想，终于我也算陪他到了这一刻，这时，在他腹中肆虐的寄生虫终于又从穴口探出了头，这次我没有犹豫，伸手抓住它的一肢，它挣扎着溜走的同时，我的手追着他，伸进了里昂的尚不能合拢的穴口，被突然的刺激侵袭，里昂身体的变异停止，口中发出了不知是痛还是爽的呜咽，我的手越进越深，几乎将小臂整个伸入了后穴之中，随着手臂猛烈的抽出，里昂几乎又一次攀上了高潮，而那肆意妄为多时的寄生虫就在我手上扭动挣扎着，形似心脏的头部有规律的鼓动，浑身包裹着的透明无味的粘液顺着手臂淌下，我看着它独特的形状，这并不像普通的虫卵，倒像是已经孵化的成虫，或许这多少能解释它需如此繁琐的程序才能出生的缘由，

“它有什么独特之处吗？”

“他很强大。”里昂喘息着，带着汗珠的脸神色平静，眼睛仍然是红色的，但却像是有理智一样回答了我的问题。

我把他拎起来到眼前，这个小家伙的足肢已经开始向我伸长，仿佛想立马就寄生我。

“那他能立即寄生吗？”我问道。

里昂望着我，充满期待的点点头。

我们好像没什么阻碍的交流着，谁在乎他现在到底是谁呢？

怎样都好，让一切都结束吧，我已经不想再花时间等待死亡。

我靠近小寄生虫观察，好像想看出它有什么打算似的，它触手的明显表达了自己的意图，我犹豫着张开了口，任由他疯狂的往口中钻。

神经传来一阵极其强烈的痛觉，我恍惚觉得自己将要死去了，但当我感到手中滴落了温热的液体，却发现我的意识又重回到了脑中。

手心里是眼眶里沁出的血，但我还是没死，我看向自己的手掌，意识模糊的期待它变成什么怪物，果然，它的皮肉开始撕裂，一阵剧痛袭来，那本属于人类的手一点点的分成两半，从中长出坚硬可怖的勾刺，手指像镰刀一样巨大而展开。

但经历这一切的我仍然十分清醒。我捧着这只怪物般的手，几乎要疯狂，我大概是在噩梦之中，否则怎么会如此绝望而无法终结。

“想象它收回就好。”里昂突然发声了，这一刻他变得像个导师一样，引导着被寄生的新人跨过适应的一关。

果然，意识的控制十分显著，简直像奇迹一般，我的手在自己的注视下一点点的回复，合上，就好像什么都没发生过一样，变回了那双人类的手。我惊诧的盯着里昂，好像他就是那个恶魔的先祖，是一切噩梦的开端。而事实上，多得于我尚存的理智，他存在于此，并承受这些荒淫命运的理由逐渐浮出水面。

原来这就是他所说的“强大”，能够在保有人类意识的情况下获得超越人类极限的力量，也是因此它才需要如此繁琐的过程来孕育出生，如果利用里昂能够一直生产这样的高等级寄生虫，那很容易理解萨德勒为何对此如此醉心痴狂。

我必须把里昂从这里带走，如果萨德勒能够随意运用这股力量，那可以想象整个世界将面临怎样的未来。

里昂已经重新披上了他那件花纹繁复光明教长袍，我忽然意识到这并不一定是他从哪个教徒身上夺得的，什么地位的人才会有资格穿这样华丽的服饰，他看起来像一个理应接受教众顶礼膜拜的高级祭司——

他兜帽阴影里鲜红的瞳色逼退了我想带他离开的想法，我知道如果是里昂，无论如何也不会去顺从萨德勒孕育生产高级寄生虫，这样狂热的神情，毋庸置疑是已经被萨德勒操控支配的结果。

这已经不是里昂了，即使真正的里昂曾短暂出现过，但现在的里昂是危险的，甚至可以说是个纯粹的怪物。

里昂站起来，一步步向我靠近，鲜红的眼睛依然空洞而诡谲，我知道他只是想执行萨德勒的命令而已。

“我现在算是重新被寄生了是吧。”我尽量神态如常的和他对峙，“那我想之前的事也得重新来一遍不是吗。”

无论如何，我得试着再见一次恢复神智的里昂。为此这冗长的等待必须要加倍了，而且还得应付可能到来的卧底生涯。

我走向他，无视了他困惑的表情，一把扛起他向外走去。而他也没有反抗，看起来我走的方向正好和他原本的目的地一致。

“走吧，祭司大人，让我们换个地方去完成你的工作。”

我扛着里昂，向萨德勒的堡垒走去。

 

————————————————————————

里昂终于从浑浊的意识中醒来，他发现萨德勒和教众似乎都集合去处理一些事端了。

上一次意识清醒时他看到了迈克，即使是素未谋面的同事，也极大的激起了他的希望。

虽然他自身很难去考虑逃脱的问题：

一是他自身已经变异，虽然能够控制自己以人类的身躯行动，但被寄生的宿主是无法逆转的，只要一日改变，就永远也不会再是人类；

二是萨德勒对他的控制已经几乎完全杀灭了他的自我意识，为了防止他逃跑，教徒一次又一次的砍下他的四肢以强化他和虫母的融合，每一次受到伤害后复原，他就要失去更多属于自己的意识，直到现在，从他计算的时间看，他上一次清醒还是三周以前的事；

三是自己身为寄生虫进化的关键宿主，如果要破坏萨德勒的阴谋，避免世界被寄生虫侵袭，那无疑最需要尽快被杀死的对象，就是他自己。他已经无数次尝试杀死自己或者体内的虫母，但结果却是把清醒的间隔拉的更长。

因此他需要一个绝对有力的机会，让外界知晓这里的情形，任何一丝一毫的情报流出都十分有意义，但凡有一点机会能让美国得到这里的消息，重型武器就能迅速的出动并且把这里的一切都清洗干净。

包括他自己。

因此迈克的逃出无疑是一个绝佳的机会，他上次因为三级plaga的孕育而匆忙失去了与迈克交流的机会，但他知道迈克一定逃出去了，他相信这个素昧平生的同事拥有的信念和实力能使他跨越难关，将这里的信息传递出去。

萨德勒与教众回来了，他尽量不与任何人对视暴露自己眼睛的颜色，虽然得益于他的伪装，萨德勒对于眼睛颜色代表神智的恢复这一点还不知情，但小心总是有好处的，萨德勒在他面前跪下虔诚的亲吻过他的指尖以后，便撤离教众往教众们的住所走去。

萨德勒的住处与教众不在一处，看来他是要去拜访什么人，里昂尽量不不露出踪迹的尾随并记下他的路径，待萨德勒进入一间装潢相对较好的住所，里昂便来到门前偷偷查看。

这一看，令里昂全身发冷的僵硬当场，门的后面，与萨德勒争论的青年，是他以为逃出去了的同胞迈克，这实在是太匪夷所思了，使里昂一时之间理不清头绪。他继续向屋内看企图得到一些线索：迈克的脾气显然并不好，他与萨德勒交流的过程中满脸的不对付，但能够住在这里，而且能与萨德勒平起平坐的交谈，显然不是属于敌对方应有的姿态，如果说迈克加入了光明教，或者是和萨德勒有合作关系，那事情可能是糟上又糟了。

不能做过多逗留，里昂迅速离开了现场，他躲在暗处等待着，等萨德勒离开后，他走进了迈克的房间，选择与他面对面的交涉。

迈克看到里昂到来，好像满心的不高兴，但却性致盎然的走过来毛手毛脚，甚至直接开始拨开他的衣服把他推到床上，当里昂发现他开始用布条把自己的手绑在床柱上时，终于忍不住愤怒的抬头：

“迈克——”

里昂尚未喊出声，迈克看到他瞳孔的颜色，楞在了当场，他好像犯了弥天大错一样突然神情委屈起来，忽而就扑了上来紧紧拥抱住里昂，手中力道微微颤抖着：

“我很抱歉，兄弟——我等到几乎已经要绝望了，我差点再也不相信你能醒过来……”

然后他想起什么似的，局促的退后，慌忙帮里昂解开手上的绑缚。里昂看得出来迈克知晓自己有时清醒和眼睛颜色的规律，他似乎也一直在等这一刻的到来。

“我……我并不是你想的那样，我并没有对你抱有非分之想，如果你还认可的话，我始终是对你抱有对战友的尊敬和情谊……”

“这种事只是……你知道，虫母的习性导致的副作用，什么的……”

迈克手忙脚乱的解释着。虽然有点不合时宜，但里昂有点被他逗笑了，这样正常的人际交流他到底有多久没有经历了，他自己也感到匪夷所思，并且十分怀念，

“我没什么问题，你知道，我也习惯了这种事，只是，我想来谈谈更重要的事，迈克，你应该……”

里昂的神情严肃了起来，迈克十分明白他的意思，

“这里的监控被我篡改过了，你可以放心。”

里昂安下心来，

“你应该尽快逃出去将这里的情况传递给能够对抗生化危机的人和国家，虽然我不知道你是如何与萨德勒交好的，但我诚挚的希望你并不是已经叛变……”

“我向你发誓，当然，我绝对不会背叛我的正义，萨德勒和光明教对这个世界是个巨大的威胁，我无论如何都会想方设法去除掉他们，只不过，现在的我恐怕已经无法回美国或者会见任何官方人士。”迈克回应道。

里昂睁大了眼睛，  
“难道你——”

“我已经变异了。”

里昂沉默了，他眼前能够正常交流的迈克是已经变异的个体，这意味着，他体内的是las plaga三级个体，而虫母在寄生他之后唯一创造过的三级个体就是上次与迈克见面时他体内的那只。

无论迈克是以什么方式得到的三级plaga，但现在高级plaga的稀缺确实会致使萨德勒选择接受迈克成为他们中的一员，但潜伏卧底始终不是长久之计，加上他自己并不总是能清醒，为此，逃出还是十分必要的。

只是，已经变异的人类，再度融入人类社会，是否是合理或者说有利的选择呢，尽管他无法知晓，但他知道他们没有太多时间来犹豫。

“我知道我不能在这里待长久，”迈克开口了，“为此我只是在这里等待能再次跟你交流的时机。”

迈克诚挚的看着里昂说道，

“我希望能拯救你，而非牺牲你，早在西班牙的人质任务时，我就因为延误支援时间而令你独自面临险情而丧命，为此我不希望这样的牺牲再次在你身上发生了，里昂，尽管这是我自私的期望，但我会去尽我全力实行。”

“为此我需要更多实用的情报，除了我能收集到的那些，你所知道的信息，以及虫母的情报对我来说都是必不可少的，和你信息互换以后，我就要动身离开了。”

虽说里昂很期望事情能够迅速的结束，但他能明白迈克的好意和信念，对此他和迈克持有观点并不二致，对于一个国家公职人员来说，大的国家利益和每个公民的利益并不冲突，如果他的正义需要在拯救世界的基础上兼顾拯救个人，那自己唯有尽力给与支持而已。

与迈克交换了信息后，里昂再次失去自主意识。因此他没有发现，迈克在临走之前，悄悄在里昂嘴角留下一个吻，随后便消失在光明教的视野中。

对于迈克，里昂所不知道的是，在他将自己完全没有生还希望的事和盘托出的时候，迈克就已经无法履行里昂对他的期待，为了不让那些会直接实行清剿的国家知道这里的情况，迈克开始剑走偏锋，他在世界各地搜寻Las plaga的研究者，在得知光明教将plaga样本卖给了东斯拉夫之后，前往俄罗斯进调查，在那里偶然遇到了威斯克，并同他合作。

这往后两年，世界上发生了各种的事，但里昂希望的消息却一直没有等来，直到bsaa收到消息来到这里查探，里昂才终于再一次获得机会重见天日。

【重生-完】

 

————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 注释/解释一些私设：
> 
> ①虫母是寄生虫las plaga中的唯一负责繁衍的个体，由于此种寄生虫的繁衍是借助宿主来传递遗传基因，所以所有其他宿主会自觉的把唯一虫母的宿主里昂拉来交配。
> 
> ②虫母孕育高级plaga需要大量来自不同个体的遗传信息，所以会出现里昂觉得上他的人“还不够”的情况。
> 
> ③里昂肚子里的就是高级plaga，长着触手，以成虫而非虫卵的形式诞生，会在肚子里到处乱窜。
> 
> ④高级plaga就是克劳萨用的那种，可以在保持人类意识的情况下强化体能，变异后可以恢复人形但基因层面上不再是人类。
> 
> ⑤被虫母寄生后的宿主人体与人类有本质上的区别，除了极强的恢复能力和抗性之外，也没有人类意义上的消化系统，相反，近似人类消化系统的地方其实是孕育plaga的地方，对宿主来说这部分的刺激会被转化为性刺激，感到快感。
> 
> ⑥萨德勒的控制使里昂失去了大部分时候的自主意识，里昂获得自主意识的时间非常短暂且间隔不可控。被控制时眼睛颜色是红色，而有自我意识时会恢复他本来的蓝色，这一点游戏中有体现。
> 
> ⑦迈克和里昂在任务之前没有见过面，迈克看过里昂的照片，并吐槽过里昂长得像电影明星不适合干这行，里昂则在任务前对迈克毫无了解。


End file.
